


A Flushed Winter Day

by Kapu



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a wonderful day in the snow with Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story! Sorry about that!
> 
> I'll try to make a bit more one-shots like this with some of the Hunger Games characters.

It was a cold winter day and you and Katniss were trudging in the snow, with your scarves pulled over your noses since the air was biting cold. Katniss had invited you to walk with her in the snow over the gate and of course you accepted because she was one of your best friends and crush- well it was more than a crush it was a 'let me be with you forever' kind of thing.

You kept glancing at the raven haired girl because the warm sun kept reflecting beautifully off her grey eyes, which you have fell in love with quickly. You saw Katniss stop at the corner of your eye, and she signaled you to stop as well "(Y/n)." You heard Katniss mumble "Look at the mother deer and her baby." She whispered softly, pointing at the doe and fawn, you two giggled softly as the fawn bumped into the mother while it was looking for grass in the pearl white snow. Finding nothing, the doe and fawn hopped away deeper into the woods and you and Katniss looked at each other with a big grin, having loved viewing the two creatures in their natural habitat.

You noticed that both of you still haven't moved, just staring at each other like dorks with wide smiles still on both of your faces. "We should keep going." Katniss suggested, breaking the silence between you two, and you nodded, trudging right beside her- when you suddenly fell and you couldn't catch onto any branches and you took her down with you, resulting in you falling slightly on her. You blushed at your positions because you were somewhat on top of her, so you moved your hands to the side of her head and your body hovering over hers, and she stared into your (e/c) eyes with the most warmest look that not even the snow could make you cold. She switched your positions with her on top of you with her hands by your head, and she lowered her head to yours until your mouths touched, and the both of you were filled with a raging fire that can burn down anything it consumes, but after a few minutes you two had to break apart to inhale the icy- burn your lungs oxygen- and she smiled down at you "I'm sorry I haven't told you how I felt before, (Y/n)." Katniss said, snuggling her face into your neck and exhaling a slow and a bit of shaking breath.

You let out a laugh and quickly flipped her onto her back "Its fine Katniss. I should have told you earlier too. But I'll say it now. I've loved you for awhile now Katniss and this day and the others I've spent with you were and are the best. So, I love you, Katniss." You gave her a passionate filled kiss that left both of you breathless and wanting more, and it also marked a new start of a wonderful relationship. She also gave you her confession which made you get a fantastic love filled emotion inside of your heart and it led you to give her a hug and bury your face into the crook of her neck, letting out a contented sigh.


	2. Bedmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your surprised to find another person in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot what so ever. :)

You hear a creak of the wood from the living room where the door would be, but you ignore it since there's always a random creak coming from somewhere. So you close your eyes again and snuggle in your pillow letting out a content sigh. You wake up again a few minutes later, feeling cold feet touch against your calf; your eyes widen and you flip around gently, seeing Katniss' exhausted face that is red from the bone freezing cold. Your surprised to see her laying in your always lonely bed; which you don't mind because your used to it. Some of her black hair falls into her face and you move it gently; feeling yourself smile despite your quick beating heart.

Your also surprised that she was as silent as a mouse, but you should have expected it because she needed silent footsteps for the Hunger Games. You frown slightly at the thought, but then her body moves into your body that's radiating heat like an oven. Once her face is tucked under your chin, she takes a deep breath; a small smile forming on her face; she takes a peek thinking your asleep but then your eyes connect, and she blushes all the way to her ears and neck.

You grin, trapping her in your arms; gently but tightly. She let's out a low squeak "I should have told you I was coming." Katniss says embarrassed, but looking into your eyes "I like surprises." You respond simply and happily. She kisses your chin lightly; letting a smile form on her lips "I love you, you know, (Y/n)." She says lovingly.

You press your face gingerly into her hair "I love you too, my dear Katniss." she shivers at the words, and presses herself further into you.

 

"How does sleep sound?" Katniss asks while yawning tiredly.

"It sounds wonderful." You mutter; letting the sleepiness enter your voice, and you two let your eyelids slip close after snuggling closer.


End file.
